


Ready? OK!

by Mintrosy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Cheerleader!Link, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintrosy/pseuds/Mintrosy
Summary: A GMM segment that involves cheerleaders, skirts, and eating ass. Wait, no, that last one happens after.





	Ready? OK!

When the segment idea had first been pitched a couple weeks back, both Rhett and Link were more than happy to approve it and set the planning in motion. However, now that the costumes had been made and the guests had been contacted, they were somewhat unsure about how the video would be received by the fans.

The main concept revolved around a professional cheerleading group that would be featured to promote their team and state championship win. It was a pretty standard arrangement, and it gave the internetainers an excuse to shoot another outdoor episode.

But the segment itself was…interesting, to say the least.

It took place at a nearby football field that they had rented out, and everyone was running around with various pieces of camera equipment and props in order to begin filming on time.

Rhett was standing near the 40-yard line decked out in a full football uniform, sweating bullets under the thick padding and large helmet. He hadn’t seen Link since the crew had carted him off to the costume and makeup tent, and Rhett was starting to miss the constant chatter of his best friend.

Truth be told, Rhett was nervous. He knew that Link was about to come out of that tent any second dressed in a complete cheerleading uniform, skirt and all. He also knew pretty certainly that he was going to make a fool out of himself once he saw how good Link looked in the outfit. Rhett just couldn’t help it, and he would be willing to bet that Link was going to make it as difficult for him as he could.

Flirting was just a constant thing with Link, and Rhett doubted that he would make it through the day with all his wits intact.

So, he continued to browse his phone as a distraction for a little while longer before he heard a familiar voice loudly calling his name.

"Hey, Rhett!" Link shouted, which prompted Rhett to turn around.

… _Oh, God._

Link had a big smile on his face as he walked, practically skipped, towards Rhett in the middle of the field. He laughed along with the crew as Alex took several pictures of him posing in increasingly ridiculous ways on the way.

Meanwhile, Rhett's brain was short-circuiting.

As expected, Link was wearing the custom-made cheerleading outfit with the GMM flame logo displayed proudly on his chest. The white sleeveless top was cropped into a downward arrow just under Link's ribs like a normal two-piece cheerleading uniforms, and it had blue and orange stitched stripes around the borders. The pleated skirt was the same light blue color as the top's detailing, but it had two white stripes wrapped around the bottom for some contrast.

Link completed the look with all white converse shoes and a small bow clipped in his hair. The cute bow was white with orange accents, and it looked perfect against Link's silver fluff of hair.

Rhett's eyes were drawn to Link's exposed midriff and roamed down to his ( _fuck_ ) shaved legs. He tried to calm his excitement as Link walked closer, but there was no way that Link didn't see his hungry expression. This was proven true when his best friend's grin turned mischievous and he started to twirl teasingly closer to Rhett.

Rhett was so busy looking up and down Link's outfit that he didn’t even notice the makeup Link was wearing until the man was standing only a foot away. And it was, like, actual makeup. Not the concealer or foundation that was normally put on them for the show, but actual eyeliner and blush and, _God_ , was that lipgloss?

Yes, Rhett confirmed, that pink sheen on his best friend's perfect lips _was_ lipgloss, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss it off Link and leave him breathless.

_I have to remember to ask Alex for that picture._

"Hey, Buddyroll, lookin' good." Link said in faux innocence as he reached to knock on Rhett's football helmet.

Oh, yeah. Rhett was also in costume. He forgot.

"Thanks, how's the breeze?" He choked out, trying his best not to give Link more ammunition to tease him.

Link laughed and swayed his hips to make his skirt fan out a bit, "Great, I love the freedom! Feels like I can really get a move on, if you know what I mean." Link winked, knowing full well that Rhett was having a mini-crisis.

"Uh…"

"But they put glitter all over me, man!" Link leaned closer to show the silver specks of glitter brushed onto his cheekbones, "It's gonna be on me for weeks!"

"Yeah, your face is looking like that vampire guy, and don’t even get me started on your hair." Rhett joked, having recovered from Link's innuendo.

"Oh, shut up, you jerk." Link grumbled, but a second later he still smiled up at Rhett with the cutest expression on his face.

"Do you think I look okay?" He asked.

Rhett nodded as best he could with the helmet still on, "You look more than okay, Link. You look so pretty."

"Pretty enough to eat?" Link smirked and raised his eyebrow at Rhett.

"Don't tempt me, Baby."

Suddenly, Ellie was walking toward them, clipboard in hand.

"Hey, guys. Five more minutes." She told them politely.

After they nodded and gave her a thumbs up, she turned around and started walking toward the cheer group to let them know that filming was about to begin.

Link took a step closer to Rhett and leaned up to place a kiss on the grid of the football helmet.

Rhett's hand shot out and grasped Link's hip just above his skirt, but Link just moved his hand away and kissed it before taking a step back.

"Maybe after filming, Baby." He said, then sauntered off to get prepped for his stunts.

Rhett sighed as he watched the sway of Link's hips.

It was going to be a long day.

…

Everything was going well, and the planned cheerleading stunts were thankfully completed without any major injury. Link was doing great at his part, jumping around and shouting high-pitched cheers along with the rest of the professional cheer group.

He seemed really into it and kept on shaking his hips and flipping his imaginary long hair right in front of Rhett.

So, while the cameras were still rolling, Rhett decided to point out Link's clear enthusiasm for the role in retaliation for all of Link's teasing throughout the day.

"You know that there's male cheerleaders, right?" Rhett gestured towards the skirt and heard a few cast members snicker good-naturedly.

But Link wasn't bothered, he just placed the bright orange and silver pom poms that he was holding on his hips and looked Rhett right in the eyes.

"Oh, I know, Sugar." Link said in _that_ voice and then winked.

He blew a kiss at Rhett, leaving the tall man stammering as Link went back to his performance.

…

It was nearing the end of the segment, and it was time to shoot the final stunt that involved Link on top of the cheer tower with heavy-duty landing pads beneath him. Everyone was understandably nervous, but the team assured them that it was safe. After several tense seconds of wobbling and screaming, Link stabilized on top of the tower and cheered. The rest of the script went surprisingly smoothly, and Link even felt confident enough to yell jokes at the people below him.

"Hey, hey! Don't you look up my skirt, now!" Link warned, pointing down at Rhett and the rest of the laughing crew members.

"Don't worry about that, Brother. Now, let's get you down from there before you hurt yourself."

…

_Thank goodness we're done for the day._

That was one thought that was going through Rhett's mind as he attempted to peel out of the football uniform with the help of several assistants.

The other thoughts, however, all involved Link.

Especially Link that dang skirt.

God, what Rhett would give to have Link bent over a desk right now. Wearing nothing but that skirt as he fucked him, saying all sorts of nau-

"Rhett!"

Rhett quickly snapped out of his daydream and saw a very exasperated Stevie in front of him holding her tablet.

"You there, big guy? I called you three times already."

"Sorry, Stevie," Rhett apologized, "Do you need something?"

"Just to let you know that we're about to start filming Mike and Alex's segment. I don’t know if you want to watch or go take a break, but either way we have this field rented for another hour and a half." Stevie explained.

"Great, I'll check in later. I probably should see Link first to go over some notes for the episode."

Stevie chuckled and raised one blonde eyebrow, "Okay, sure. Link's in the tent."

Rhett felt himself blush and coughed awkwardly, "Uh, yeah. We'll see you guys soon. Good luck with the shoot."

"Thanks, and just so you know, we're all going to be on the other side of the field. Nobody's gonna go back into the tent for the rest of the day. So, you two can have some privacy. For y'know, going over notes." Stevie winked and then walked away.

"That woman…" Rhett grumbled under his breath to himself, thoroughly embarrassed as he made his way to his best friend's location.

He entered the space and closed the heavy fabric door behind him, making sure that the zipper and clasps were secure before continuing into the tent. It was relatively spacious, Rhett realized. The thing was big enough to hold a makeup vanity, chair, and two clothing racks filled with various items and props. Rhett was impressed.

Link was looking at himself in the mirror, trying and failing to remove at least a fraction of the glitter that was on his face. But as soon as he saw Rhett in the mirror's reflection, Link turned around with a big smile and took a few steps towards Rhett. He was still wearing the cheerleader outfit.

"Heya, Buddyroll. How's it goin'?" Link drawled.

Rhett moved closer and reached out to cup Link's face, "Better, now."

He guided Link's face up to meet his and began to kiss each other deeply.

Rhett continued the passionate kiss as he guided Link back towards the vanity. His ass was pressed against the edge of the piece of furniture, and it caused the short skirt to ride up a little bit higher on his thighs. Rhett placed his hand just below the hem of the skirt, then kissed across Link's jawline and down his sensitive neck.

"Hey, what was that about eating earlier?" Link shuddered, hands rubbing Rhett's chest.

Rhett hummed, "Bend over for me, Baby."

Link eagerly followed his instructions and bent over the vanity's fat surface, ass barely covered by the blue fabric.

Rhett took a moment to admire the view in front of him. He ran his hands over Link's hips and down to his thighs before lifting the skirt up. It wasn't cold outside, but Link still shivered at being exposed. The sensation of the bunched up skirt laying on his lower back caused Link to roll his hip a bit and look back at Rhett expectantly.

Rhett smiled down at him, "You're so pretty, Bo." He said warmly, and then knelt down to press soft kisses to Link's thighs.

Link shifted a bit and groaned as Rhett slowly pulled down his underwear. Again, Rhett admired the perfect view.

"So pretty for me…" He breathed.

Link whined, "R-Rhett, just-"

Link gasped as he felt Rhett's hot tongue lick at his hole. Rhett's steadily nudged his legs further apart and rubbed his beard against Link upper thighs.

This wasn’t an unfamiliar experience for them, and it wasn't long before Rhett was eating Link out with a fiery passion.

Link was a mess by this point, his whole body was trembling and the only coherent words coming out of his mouth were cries for more and Rhett's name.

Rhett's tongue worked him open expertly, and soon Rhett added a finger in to reach Link's sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck!" Link moaned loudly. He moved his hips back, further wrinkling the skirt around his hips.

Rhett chuckled and added another finger, "C'mon, Link. A sweet thing like yourself shouldn't be sayin' naughty stuff like that."

Link's face was pressed against the vanity's surface and he was breathing roughly as the pleasure began to overtake him, "Rhett, please," He forced out, "Please."

Rhett was now fucking Link thoroughly with his fingers and mouthing hot kisses on his lover's balls. Rhett was already overwhelmingly aroused, but he was determined to make Link come.

He didn’t have to wait long, because Link was suddenly coming with a drawn-out shout after one perfect crook of Rhett's fingers.

After several breathless moments, Rhett spoke up.

"You came without me touching your dick." He observed while petting Link's back as the man recovered from his orgasm.

"…I'm aware, Rhett." Link said, and then turned over to grab some nearby tissues.

He and Rhett cleaned themselves up, and when they were done Link moved closer to Rhett. His quick fingers ghosted over Rhett's belt, but Rhett stilled his mischievous hands before they could go any further.

"The shoot's almost over, they'll want their tent back." Rhett explained.

Link rolled his eyes, "So? I'll get on my knees for you right now if you want."

Rhett groaned, but knew he had to resist or they would be caught in a very embarrassing situation.

"Let's go home. I want you on our own bed, Baby."

Link sighed playfully, "Fine, let's go then."

They tidied up once last time and then exited the tent to walk towards the parking lot.

"By the way," Link looked back, "You're _so_ lucky you didn’t get any mess on this outfit."

"Well, thank goodness for that." Rhett said wryly as he entered their car.

"And next time _you_ get to wear the dress and _I_ get to be the handsome cool guy!"

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @bad-mythical-morning on Tumblr, and message me with any story ideas you'd like written!!


End file.
